Saint Stiles
by Minono
Summary: Quand un Cupidon en a ras le bol de voir des âmes sœur se tourner autour sans jamais rien faire les mesures pour que cela change peuvent être assez brutal. Surtout pour Stiles. Stiles/Derek en principal, mention de Mpreg.
1. Songe d'une nuit parfum rose

Bonjour et bienvenue.

Je commence tout juste a faire des fanfics et celle-ci es la première que je publie. Un premier jet en quelque sorte. Je prends toute critique du moment qu'elle soit constructive ( sinon la tomate moisie c'est assez chiant à retirer des vêtement. ) Je n'ai aucun beta lecteur et/ou correcteur je m'excuse d'avance des fautes ou des oublie de mots qui ont pu rester malgré une relecture.

Cette histoire parle en priorité d'une romance gay, entre deux hommes, donc si cela dérange passé votre chemin.

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, dans ce texte il n'y a que le perso de Ginger qui soit mien.

L'histoire ce passe après la saison 3A et Jackson est revenue. Derek n'est plus un alpha et les jumeaux sont dans la coin, mais pas dans la meute.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Une forêt. Toujours la même. Il était certain d'y avoir déjà mit les pieds. Certain. Pourtant à chaque fois il ne se souvenait plus quand et où. Il était simplement dans cette forêt. Comme chaque soir. Comme tout les soirs il l'attendait. Comme si le but de toute sa vue était de l'attendre sagement. Il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir si il bougeait ou non, mais il était certain d'attendre dans tout les cas. Même la première fois il savait qu'il l'attendait. Lui. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'était lui. Rien de plus. Toujours lui et personne d'autre. De toute façon ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était simplement évident.

Cette fois il faisait nuit. Une nuit de pleine lune. Ça c'était l'une des choses qui évoluait. Un des détails qui n'était jamais le même. La météo. Un fois il l'avait attendu sous la pluie battante. Il avait eu cette sensation de froid et d'eau dans tout le corps. Pourtant ça n'aurais pas du être. Un songe ne devrait pas être si réaliste. Cela n'avait jamais empêcher Stiles d'être à fond dedans. Complètement immergé. À l'attendre encore et toujours. Son attente n'était jamais inutile. Longue parfois, mais toujours l'autre venais. Qu'importe la météo. Ce loup au pelage noir et au regard rouge. Toujours le même loup. Toujours la même prestance. Toujours eux deux comme une évidence.

A chaque fois il avait l'impression que c'était le loup qui le trouvait et jamais lui. Qu'importe si il avait bouger ou semblerait-il chercher, au final c'était lui qui était dans l'attente d'être trouver. Une sorte de cache cache à eux deux. Ce n'était pas à lui de chasser, mais pas non plus être la proie. Non, c'était un truc à eux. Un truc de loup. Voilà, pendant ses rêve il était une sorte de loup, il en était certain. Il en était un tout en restant humain et ça lui paraissait logique. Parfaitement normal. Comme si ça aurait toujours du être ainsi.

Ce soir il y a un truc différent pourtant. Une couille dans le potage. Ça aurait pas du être comme cela. Ça aurait pas du changer de d'habitude. Pas après trois mois de routine. Trois mois à toujours faire le même type de rêve et aujourd'hui alors qu'il attendait il sentait qu'il y avait un truc nouveau. Cette fois il ne l'attendait pas lui. Il attendait autre chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son esprit cherchait quand le loup arriva. Lui aussi semblait ne pas être comme d'habitude, comme si pour une fois il attendait aussi. Voilà. Tout les deux attendait ensemble, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Sans un mot, pas un soupir, rien, le plus grand silence il l'attendent. Plus l'attente ce fait, plus ils se rapprochent, comme pour palier le vide de ce qui doit arrivé.

L'humain à ses doigts fermement accroché à la fourrure du loup, son nez bien placé dans son coup quand le vent tourne. Un long hurlement se fait entendre. Les buissons bougent. Ce qu'ils attendent arrive. Stiles fixe un point dans les bois. Ça vas sortir. C'est juste là. Un nouveau bruissement du buisson, deux yeux jaunes et soudain il se fait tiré de force de son songe. Une gifle forte sur sa joue là empêcher de voir ce qu'il attendait, la fin de son rêve et dans un état second encore ensommeillé cela le fruste. Seulement un détail commence à le marqué et le fait sursauté et regarder la personne qui vient de le réveillé.

« Tu es qui ? Non, parce que c'est pas que cela me dérange d'avoir une fille en plein milieux de la nuit dans mon lit, mais j'aurais préféré m'en souvenir. Savoir qui c'est aussi. J'ai pas mal à la tête pourtant, enfin sauf ma joue. La joue est sur la tête, pourtant quand on à mal là personne ne vas se plaindre d'un mal de tête, mais seulement de cette partie du corps. Dans la logique ne faudrait-il pas dire qu l'on à mal au cerveau pour les migraine ou bien cela fait trop gore de visualisé l'amas de chair qui nous sert à réfléchir...

- Ginger. »

Il eu un petit moment de blanc juste après le mot qui avait coupé le fils du shérif en plein début d'explication. Enfin explication, déblatération sur quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport plutôt. Il observa son … Invitée ? La personne qui ne devrait pas être là. D'après l'éclairage de sa veilleuse elle était brune, un peu plus petite que lui, les yeux marron et assez banale en fait. Un mademoiselle tout le monde si elle n'avait pas été là en plein nuit, dans sa chambre, sans raison, en étant semblerait-il passé par la fenêtre au vus de son ouverture. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il prenne l'habitude de la fermé, mais avec des loup-garou dans son entourage si il avait le malheur de ne pas la laisser en libre service il avait droit à un bleu le lendemain. Scott parlait de s'être inquiété. Stiles trouvait que c'était plus du au fait de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'avoir leur souffre douleur à porte de patte. Genre Jackson s'inquiéterait ? N'importe quoi.

« Louve-garou ? Non, parce que si c'est cela moi j'en suis pas un. Pas du tout même. Ok j'ai un lien avec la meute, mais me tuer ça vas juste signé votre arrêt de mort. Moi je suis, même si ça paraît dingue, un simple humain. Une race très rare dans ce monde enfin de compte. La population moyenne de Beacon Hill à l'air si surnaturelle. Parfois je me dit qu'il y a un trou dans l'espace temps de l'univers qui attire tout ce qui et étrange ici. Je pense faire mon doctorat dessus et...

- Tu n'es pas vraiment humain.

- Je suis humain. Je me transforme pas. Je cris pas quand il y a des morts. J'ai pas de force surhumain. Je peux pas manger plus que n'importe qui, d'ailleurs cela serais super génial. Je pourrait rentrer dans le livre des records sans soucis et en sortant un argument à la con tel que le fait que le vin me permet de mieux assimilé de la nourriture. Je pourrait peu-être même manger un loup vivant sans souci et ainsi fermé son clapier à monsieur je suis l'alpha. Tu sais comme le clapier des lapins. Seulement lui c'est un lapin maléfique car chacune de ses lapines était des psychopathes. Je me demande si en réalité son oncle n'est pas sa tante et ce qui expliquerais sa tendance à être psychopathe. Je suis jamais aller vérifié. Qui voudrait vérifié que Peter est bien un homme ? Je sais même pas si le médecin à sa naissance à vérifié. Peut-être qu'il est l'avènement de la fin du monde et que personne ne le sais car il cache sa nature de lapine...

- Stupéfiant... Vraiment. Tu voudrais peut-être que l'on aille vérifié ta théorie là tout de suite ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête rapidement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et attraper les clef de sa jeep. Il descendit les escalier sans même faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Son père était de garde dans ses souvenirs. Il monta dans son véhicule suivit par la brunette qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. La démarrage fut rapide, les limitation non respecter et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire Stiles tambourinait comme un sourd à la porte de l'appartement de Derek. Il eu plusieurs murmures, quelques injures et un joyeux bruit de déplacement de groupe avant que la porte s'ouvre sur la meute au grand complet. Vraiment au grand complet. Isaac qui tenait la porte, Derek grognait sur son canapé, Peter sur les escaliers, Scott boudait vers la fenêtre, le shérif devant une tasse de café, Danny devant un ordinateur portable, Jackson faisait des pompes, Lydia en pleine manucure, Allison devant ses devoirs, Daeton lisait un livre, Melissa faisait l'inventaire de la pharmacie et Chris était en plein entretient d'une arme.

En soit c'était une scène classique. Plus que classique, la meute c'était soudé et vivait très souvent dans la même pièce. C'était comme un besoin vital, mais là c'était tout de même étrange. L'hyperactif regarda sa montre indiquant clairement deux heure du matin alors que l'attention de tous était porter sur lui et son invité. Invité que lui semblai avoir oublier pour le coup. Comme un diable sortant de sa boite il pénétra l'appartement et commença, assez fortement, à montrer son énervement.

« Là c'est le pompon ! Je devrait avoir le droit à un tour bonus sur le manège juste pour le geste. Moi je venait sauver le monde en vérifiant si Peter était une lapine maléfique voulant provoquer l'apocalypse et tout ce que je trouve c'est une meute de loup me laissant à l'écart. C'est le fait que je soit humain qui pose souci ? Pourtant pou quand il y a besoin de plan B ou bien de recherche on est bien heureux que Stiles l'humain soit là. Ou bien maintenant que vous avez Dany et mon père je sers même plus à cela ? Être humain c'est génial vous savez et...

- Stiles... »

Derek c'était levé de son canapé pour plaqué l'hyperactif contre la partie plate la plus proche qui se trouva être le mur derrière lui. Une grande histoire d'amour entre eux et les murs. Les crocs sortis, il menaçait l'adolescent qui ne semblait plus en avoir rien à faire depuis le temps. Ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si la brunette suivant Stiles, ayant assez de faire tapisserie, n'était pas intervenue.

« C'est beau d'être un humain, mais toi tu n'en es pas un. »

Tout les regards se tournaient vers elle. Ne plus faire partit du décors avec autant de créature magique n'était pas des plus agréable, vraiment. On avait l'impression soudaine que tous, même les humain, voulais vous tuer rapidement tout en vous faisant le plus de mal possible. Elle poussa un long soupir puis montrant ses mains bien en évidence comme une criminelle voulant prouver qu'il n'était pas armé.

« C'est qui ?

- Aucune idée. Elle était là quand je me suis réveillé. En tout cas elle dit des truc sans aucun sens. Vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi elle est persuadé que je suis pas humain, ça doit être de votre faute. Votre odeur de chien mouillé doit me collé à la peau et ne plus vouloir me lâcher malgré les douches que je prends. Il faudrait que je pense à inventer un parfum à mon nom pour garder ma propre odeur d'humain...

- Comment cela tu la connais pas ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmener ici alors ?

- Pour vérifier si Peter est une lapine. Scott il faudrait m'écouter parfois. Puis je connais son nom, enfin je crois. Ginger qu'elle a dit, mais après c'est peut-être un nom de code pour dire qu'elle vas nous tuer en utilisant des aphrodisiaques avant de nous retirer notre peau lentement pendant que l'on est encore vivant et ainsi nous faire souffrir longuement alors que l'on sera incapable de débander comme des phoques... »

Le poing du plus jeune des Hale de la pièce partie tout seul comme un réflexe pour aller dans la figure du fils du shérif. Le faire taire. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait juste pas utiliser des mots, encore une fois. John alla voir l'état de son fils qui semblait juste un peu sonner pendant que Derek reportait son attention sur l'intruse. L'intruse qui semblait juste s'émerveille de la scène face à elle, comme une enfant devant un sapin de noël remplit de cadeau pour lui. C'était flippant. Le fait qu'elle lui tende la main et lui fasse un immense sourire l'était encore plus.

« Je ne reste pas. Je suis juste une Cupidon qui c'est installé dans le coin il y a trois mois pour observé des âmes sœurs. Comme elles se bougeaient pas le fondement j'ai décidé de les aidé un peu. Je vous annonce simplement avant de partir deux petits points. Stiles est un matter et il est enceinte de son âme sœur par la bénédiction d'angelots en couche culotte. Bye bye. »

Aussitôt ses mots prononcé la brunette disparus dans un nuage blanc sentant la rose laissant toute la meute quelque peu sur les cactus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Ce fut l'interrogation de tous suite à cela.

* * *

Alors, quel est votre avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite j'espère.


	2. Jeux de mains, jeux de pigeons

Coucou o/

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir, voir même plus, j'avais l'impression d'être un gosse qui reçoit un cadeau de Noël à chacune. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines questions posées. Je pose une annonce au cas où, mais je cherche une ( ou un je suis pas difficile ) beta lecteur et/ou correcteur.

J'ai relu de mon mieux et espère avoir évite au plus les fautes et les oublie de mots. Je suis ouverte à toute critique.

Sur cela je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Il devait être mort. Mort ou bien sous cachet. Peut-être que le coup à la tête avais toucher une partie de son cerveau et le rendait maintenant complément fou. Il allait être handicapé à vie tout cela car un loup mal baisé ne le comprenait pas. C'était pas de sa faute à lui si Derek était incapable d'avoir une vie sentimentale sans que cela finisse par de la mort de partout. Dans une autre vie il avait du bien faire chier les femmes pour ne plus avoir aucune chance maintenant. Peut-être que Derek c'était mère nature, un bon travesti qui a rendu la vie de millier de femme horrible au moins une fois par mois. Il faudra qu'il lui demande, mais une fois revenu dans le monde réel.

« Je pensais pas que le fils de Claudia en serais un aussi... »

Qu'est-ce que Peter racontait ? Pourquoi parlait-il de la mère de Stiles comme s'il la connaissait ? John poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Moi, je pensais surtout qu'elle délirait dans ses derniers moments. Avant de partir elle a parler de matter. De faire attention avec notre fils. Qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de bien. Je pensais pas que ça avait avoir le surnaturel, juste une mère qui se préoccupe de l'avenir de son enfant avant … enfin voilà... »

La voix du shérif tressautait à ce souvenir et ce fut la main de Melissa sur son épaule qui le sortit des souvenirs quelque peu morbide qu'il était entrain de revivre. Oui, ça faisait un moment, mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Surtout repenser au tout dernier moment. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait éclaircir le fait que Peter semblait connaître la nature de sa femme. Il y avait peut-être des rencontres inter-créature étrange.

« Cela ne dit toujours pas ce que c'est, de qu'est-ce que la soit disant cupidon voulais et comment diable Stilinski serait enceinte.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Jackson il faudra que je le note dans un calendrier. Non, parce que c'est bien gentil tout cela, mais je suis certain d'être humain, vierge et d'être un homme. Alors à moins que je me soit transformé en la Sainte vierge Marie durant la nuit tout cela est impossible. Franchement et totalement impossible. Encore j'aurais coucher avec quelqu'un je dit pas, mais là rien, nada, le calme plat, même en plein rêve je suis jamais jusqu'au bout. Comment en partant de là je pourrais être enceinte. Je suis comme les bonnes sœurs. Même physiquement un homme c'est impossible cette situation...

- Sainte Marie était une matter. Techniquement cette race es capable, avec l'aide d'un cupidon, de faire qu'une personne de leur race qu'elle soit vierge ou non, et que se soit un homme ou une femme, puisse avoir un enfant. Voir plus par la suite. Sous certaine condition. »

Tout le monde regardait Daeton en attendant qu'il s'exclame que c'était une plaisanterie, certes de mauvais goût, mais une plaisanterie tout de même, ça ne vient pas. Pas un seul signe montrant que tout cela était une maudite plaisanterie de mauvais goût ne vient. Par acquis de conscience Stiles vérifia si il arrivai à compter ses doigts et à lire. Les deux furent parfaitement possible et au vus de la douleur qu'il avait eu avec le coup de Derek un peu plus tôt il n'était définitivement pas en train de dormir. Dommage.

« Vous voulez dire que parce que je suis je sais pas quoi comme bestiole étrange. Si cela est vrai, parce que croire sur parole une inconnue qui disparaît dans un nuage à la rose c'est merdique. En plus elle avait un nom qui fait aphrodisiaque bon marché. Enfin vous voulez dire que à cause de ça on devrait vraiment croire que je suis sainte par miracle du saint esprit ? J'ai pas envie de porter le ou la prochaine messie de ce monde. Je voyais plus mon enfant finir chercheur ou bien vendeur de glace. La glace est un super avenir et... »

Tien. Une différence à d'habitude. Cette fois la main de Derek se simplement sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Pas de grognement, pas de coup qui part sans réfléchir. Tout le monde lui fi les gros yeux comme si il se trimbalait en tutu rose. Derek en tutu ça devait être quelque chose. Le jeune Hale montra les crocs ce à quoi tout le monde montra ses mains en signe de paix, mais il fallait avouer que cette subite douceur était étonnante. Enfin si on pouvait appeler cela de la douceur.

« On ne frappe pas les personnes enceinte. »

Mais frapper des enfants, des femmes, des faibles humains, des malades, des handicapés ou bien même des vieux aucun souci. La logique du cogneur passe au-dessus de toute logique. Vraiment de toute. Quoi que là c'était maman Hale qui avait appris ça à son fils. Le reste c'était peut-être perdu en route. Les regards se détournent vers Daeton en attente de réponse. Réponses qui semblent ne pas vouloir sortir toutes seules sans questions au véto. Lydia agacé par la situation décida de prendre les devant. Non, franchement la prochaine fois qu'il y a une réunion de meute à deux heures du matin pour être soit-disant certain que Stiles ne viendra pas, elle leur fera juste immense doigt d'honneur et ira se recoucher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un matter ? Qu'est-ce que les Cupidon ont avoir là-dedans ?

- Ce sont de nouveaux ennemies ? »

Allison ne perdait pas le Nord. Enfin bon, ils sortaient d'une attaque d'une espèce de rose vampire du coup avoir de tel interrogation sur un hypothétique nouvel adversaire était parfaitement légitime. Tout le monde, enfin presque, pris ses aises pour s'installe et écouter le druide. Presque car Stiles tentait de retirer la main de Derek. Le loup ne le frappait certes pas, mais chercher à l'étouffer ainsi n'était pas mieux. En plus c'est qu'il ne lâchait pas. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de se venger en le tuer lentement e douloureusement devant tout le monde juste en gardant sa main là...

« Stiles, tu te la ferme, alors arrête de bouger. »

… Non, c'était juste sa manière d'être certain qu'il ne couperait pas les explications. L'hyperactif se calme un peu pour bouder avec autant de grâce qu'un enfant de cinq ans et demi. Le demi est important. Une fois chose fait il remarqua qu'il respirait très bien. Seulement si il ne bougeait pas sans arrêt. Cela lui donna une raison de plus de bouder. Tellement mature tout ça. Personne ne sembla faire vraiment attention au duo, trop habitué certainement. Depuis le temps même le père de Stiles avait baissé les bras pour les stopper. Pourtant il avait vraiment tenté au début, mais les efforts conjoints des deux tête de mule l'avait lessivé. Si au moins il y en avait un pour rattraper l'autre ça irait, mais non. L'un cherchait constamment l'autre quand ce n'était pas l'inverse.

« Les matter sont des lutins. Une espèce qui a la même forme que les humain, une odeur qui s'y rapproche, une façon de vivre aussi. C'est une espèce qui s'oublie, souvent, enfin assez. On ne peux pas le devenir, on naît matter, c'est tout. Il y a assez peu d'espèce surnaturelle plus pacifique que ses lutins. En réalité leur seul et unique pouvoir au monde est leur capacité d'adaptation pour le surnaturelle et l'adoption.

- Comment cela l'adoption ?

- Pour faire simple Isaac, les matter sont des orphelinats ambulant pour surnaturel. Ils seront instinctivement ce qui est bon pour eux aux quotidien, ils se mettent souvent à materner tout être qui leur semble avec une absence de parents. Claudia si mes souvenirs sont bon avait appris sa nature de matter suite à son … adoption ? … enfin si on peu dire cela, de Talia. Le fait que Stiles se mêle toujours à tout ce qui concerne la meute et souhaite la soutenir comme une maman poule aurait certainement dû me mettre sur la voie de ce qu'il était, mais étrangement les dernier soucis que l'on a eu ne m'a donner le temps ou l'envie de me plonger dessus. »

Il eu un brouhaha générale suie à cela sur tout ce qui aurait montrait que Stiles était une parfaite petite maman. Il eu les énumération du nombre de fois où il avait ranger derrière tout le monde alors que sa chambre était un bordel constant. Le souvenir des petits plats personnalisé pour tout le monde quand il se mettait derrière des casseroles. L'aide au devoir plus ou moins voulu. Le rabâchage d'oreille pour un rien. Sa manie de vouloir tout savoir. Sa grande capacité à se mettre dans la merde en voulant aider … Le sujet tourna un petit moment entre tout le monde pour que le fait que l'hyperactif avait en tout cas toute les caractéristiques de matter, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

« Et du coup les Cupidons dans l'histoire ?

- J'y arrive Allison. Les Cupidons sont des créatures magique qui vivent dans leur petit monde à eux. Ils vivent entre eux et juste entre eux. Ils ont la capacité de voir les âme sœur, de permettre à les aider à finir leur vie ensemble et de pouvoir avoir des enfants même sans sexe avant. Le tout est d'être âme sœur, rien de plus. Après ça peut-être un pigeon et un humain ils s'en fichent … Malheureusement. Le cas le plus connu de tous de Cupidon ayant mit quelqu'un enceinte sans demander son avis ou autre est le cas de la Sainte Vierge.

- Le Chris est à moitié pigeon ?

- Non Shérif … Il est à moitié sorcier d'où ses capacités. Son père est effectivement un dénommé Dieu, mais c'était un sorcier que ses parents avaient nommé ainsi par narcissisme. Il est connu que Marie et Dieu était juste deux habitant de la même ville, rien de plus. Le Cupidon qui les a trouver à donner un coup de main, dans le même effet que pour Stiles il semblerait, mais quand il annoncer le nom du père de l'enfant et bien la pauvre femme à crus porter un messie. Ce que l'ont ne peut pas lui reprocher... Depuis cette histoire quand un Cupidon donne un coup de pouce il ne dit plus le père de l'enfant ou la mère. Juste cette histoire d'âme sœur et laisse chercher la personne enceinte pour que le lien se forme.

- Mais c'est tordu comme façon de faire. Devient parent avant d'avoir des sentiments ou un premier rendez-vous. Pourquoi faire cela ? Ils ont une image magique pour chaque couple qu'ils forment de façon étrange ? Non, il y doit y avoir un concours du truc le plus absurde qu'ils ont du faire pour réussir de faire un couple, pas moyen autrement et ... »

La main de Derek se remit sur la bouche de Stiles. Mauvaise idée de la retirer car il avait sembler sage. Ne jamais croire que l'hyperactif est sage, ce n'est jamais le cas, encore moins alors qu'il vient d'apprendre qu'il était enceinte et de on ne sais qui pour des raison obscure. L'ancien alpha grogna sa frustration, déjà que l'humain, enfin le matter maintenant, était chiant, mais enceinte ça allait être encore pire. Son loup par contre semblait content de la situation. Certainement le fait que la meute grandisse. Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose.

« … Enfait c'est pour avoir une prime au mérite à la fin du mois. Les Cupidons ont une vie tranquille qui devient encore plus simple plus ils y a d'âme sœur qui sont en couple. Pour favoriser l'envie de Cupidon a aider à former des couples, leur gouvernement en gros leur donne des primes et des avantages propre à eux pour chaque couples nouveau fait. »

Ok, la réalité était pire que les idées de Stiles.

« Du coup, dans cette logique, cette Ginger doit t'avoir donner des indices sur ton âme sœur par des rêves, sinon mise à part tourner en rond et qu'elle devra venir pour l'accouchement, ça ne lui servirait à rien de faire tout cela.

- Parce qu'elle vas venir pour l'accouchement ?

- Derek, au risque de l'apprendre, Stiles est un homme. Il n'a pas de quoi mettre au monde naturellement. Pour une césarienne il faudrait aller dans un hôpital, ce qui est impossible au vu de la situation. Moi je suis vétérinaire, pas sage femme. De ce fait et parce que c'est son rôle si il ne veux pas être lapider en publique jusqu'à que mort s'en suive par ses congénères le Cupidon responsable de la grossesse s'occupe de l'accouchement. Bon, passons à la suite. Stiles, tu n'aurais pas eu des rêves étranges ses derniers temps ?

- humhum hum huuuum

- Derek, ta main s'il te plaît... Stiles rapide et simple.

- Depuis trois mois, en pleine forêt avec un loup noir au yeux rouge. Je vois pas pourquoi ça tombe sur moi et puis ... »

La main de Derek venait de reprendre sa place et certain des regards se tournèrent vers le seul alpha restant dans la pièce. Scott. Qui d'ailleurs quand il le remarqua cria haut et fort.

« Non ! Je peux pas devenir le père de l'enfant de mon meilleur ami ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Votre avis ?

A la prochaine fois


	3. Le chant mélodieux des femmes

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews, d'avoir mis l'histoire en favoris et /ou en suivis. Cela encourage beaucoup à écrire une suite. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ne font que lire. Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre, je voulais le poster plus rapidement, enfin plutôt l'écrire plus vite, mais mon clavier à trouver cela très amusant de se dire que le touche T était inutile donc pas besoin de la faire fonctionner... Il est compliquer d'écrire un texte sans cet touche là et avant que ma tête réfléchisse à la solution de prendre un nouveau clavier il y a eu de l'eau qui est passer sous les pont ... Tout cela pour dire que je m'excusais pour le temps d'attente.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je me suis relu du mieux que j'ai pu du coup logiquement il y a moins de fautes et pas de mots qui manquent. si c'est le cas je suis profondément désolé. Je tacherais de m'améliorer pour la prochain chapitre.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La prochaine fois il préparait du pop-corn et des bières dans le frigidaire. Qu'importe si c'était pas prévisible se genre de truc, il en faudrait. Avec un supplément de chips aussi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi avec le temps avoir son propre pouf pour pouvoir observer le spectacle. Ok, ce n'était pas chez lui et avant que l'Alpha le laisse faire sans soucis il y avoir de l'eau qui allait couler sous les pont, mais il s'en fichait. Il lui fallait tout cela. Danny serait certainement très content e l'aider à réaliser son plan. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Par contre pour avoir la paix il devrait aussi prévoir une place de princesse à Lydia sinon il allait le sentir passer sous tout les sens du terme. C'était impressionnant comme tout les deux même après ce qu'il avait vécus soit toujours aussi proche. Même leur rupture définitive n'avais pas changer cela. Certes se battre comme chien et chat était leur manière à eux deux de ce dire je t'aime, mais chacun son truc. D'ailleurs ça lui faisait toujours étrange d'entendre son ex lui parler de son nouvel amour.

Jackson secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait mieux à faire. Comme profiter du spectacle par exemple. Non sérieusement si il avait su que cette réunions de meute fait par cet idiot de Scott pour préparé une fête d'anniversaire aurait tourner à cela il aurait été celui qui aurait proposer en premier. Lui faudrait vraiment du pop-corn pour les jour à venir et même pour là tout de suite. Mieux que du cinéma, il y allait avoir plus de sang et si tout se passait bien, se qui ne risquait du coup pas d'arriver, il n'aurais aucune conséquence pour lui. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir que tout se passe bien. Peut-être un surplus de confiance en sa chance qui pourtant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus merdique. C'est pas tout le monde qui devient un kanima au lieu d'un loup garou suite à une morsure. Il réfléchira à cela plus tard. Pour le moment le manque de nourriture dans sa bouche après la réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal de Scott le poussa à mettre son grain de sel.

« Couille droite et couille gauche ayant un enfant ensemble c'est dans la logique des chose enfin de compte. A force de toujours être collé l'un avec l'autre ils sont devenu un...

- Ta gueule. Non ! Je suis contre ! Ceci est impossible ! Non ! Ça ne peux pas être Scott ! Tout le monde sauf Scott ! J'ai dit non ! »

Là c'était pas prévu dans le plan. Il s'attendait à tout plein d'autre personne réagisse. Il voyait plus l'aire perdu Scott, un grognement qui aurait souhaité être discret de Isaac, un grognement agacé de Derek, les ongles dans ses cotes de la part de Lydia, une taloche derrière le crane de Danny, les yeux montant au ciel de Daeton et Allison, le pincement fort de l'arête de son nez par Chris, le soupire plein de fatigue du shérif, l'indifférence profonde de Peter qui semblait avoir une autre piste et le semblant de protestation indigné de Stiles étouffé par la main toujours sur sa bouche. Ça avait eu lieu tout cela. Bon pour Peter, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il regarde encore le vétérinaire comme un enfant en plein milieu d'un cours souhaitant expliquer ce que lui avait comme solution au problème énoncé. Oui, il existe encore dans se monde des enfants qui ont quelque chose à faire des cours. Un peu des Hermione dans le monde réel. Ceci n'étant pas le sujet pour le moment autant revenir à l'éclat de voie qu'avait reçus Jackson et par sa force l'avait fait se replier tout au fond de son siège. Eclat de voie réaliser par la grande et l'unique Melissa McCall.

La mère de l'Alpha semblait être dans une colère noire que personne ne semblait comprendre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pourtant elle n'était pas homophobe, elle adorait Stiles, n'avait plus vraiment de soucis avec les créatures surnaturel, faisait les yeux doux au enfant, gagatisait sur les bébés. Il ya avait une fois où la meute avait crus que Cora était enceinte ça avait été elle qui l'avait le mieux pris, agissant comme une parfaite petite futur mamie. Plaisantant même sur le fait que cette appellation ne la dérangerais pas. Donc ce n'était pas non plus le fait de possiblement devenir grand-mère qui lui posait soucis. Il y avait autre chose, que personne ici n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme en regardant tout le monde personne ne semblait elle continua le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ils sont frères. Avec les liens de sang en moins c'est sur, mais frère tout de même. C'est complètement de l'inceste entre eux deux. Je sais pas moi... Comme mettre Ethan et Aiden ensemble. Impossible.

- Enfin, pour les deux cités ça serait surtout impossible car Danny et Cora les tueraient avant. Peut-être Derek tout seul pour avoir oser encore plus bafouer l'honneur de sa petite sœur chérie et...

- Le mort vivant ambulant si tu n'a rien d'intelligent à dire le silence t'ira très bien.

- Votre amour me fait tellement de mal ma tendre Melissa

- Peter... »

Le prénom de l'aîné des Hale avait été dit par l'ensemble des personnes de la meute pouvant s'exprimer librement. Il y avait une telle exaspération dans la voie. C'était toujours qui n'était pas dans la meute depuis très longtemps se demandais parfois de comment il avait été si naturel pour lui d'être constamment en accord avec absolument tout le monde sur le fait que Peter était chiant. L'effet Peter Hale tout bêtement. Ce dernier semblait juste s'amuser comme un petit fou, ce que beaucoup diront qu'il l'ai, en regardant Stiles comme une magnifique petite et adorable chouquette cuite à la perfection qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à gober tout crus avec le plus grand plaisir en plus. Aller savoir pourquoi, quand Derek intercepta le regard de son oncle tout son loup se tendit et grogna. Son loup devait vraiment vouloir que la meute grandisse et que le petit être, même si il venait de l'humain le plus énervant du monde, n'est aucun soucis. Le déni est tellement beau et simple à faire.

« Tout doux. On croirait presque que je suis méchant.

- Parce que tu l'es.

- C'est si aimable à toi Chris de me réconforter. Sinon je me demandais si les rêve de Stiles ne pouvais pas montrer aussi ce que la personne sera une fois leur lien fait ou bien une fois l'enfant né, car à ce moment là Scott ne serait plus le seul loup toucher par une possible paternité. »

Melissa se détendit immédiatement et s'accrocha rapidement au bras du druide en le secouant comme une enfant souhaitant une réponse rapidement. Le plus rapidement possible. Là tout de suite dans la seconde serait encore mieux. Pourquoi il m'était autant de temps ? Pourquoi il se bougeait pas le cul ? Allez, allez. Il faut donner une réponse à la madame. Ce fut John qui la fit arrêter de secouer le bras du pauvre homme qui l'aurait certainement eu en moins si ça avait continuer ainsi. Ne jamais douter de faible femme, c'est très dangereux. Surtout pour les hommes et cela quelque soit leur statut. Sachez que pendant que notre brave infirmière brutalisait ce malheureux vétérinaire tout les loup présent dans la pièce, sauf Peter et Derek, pâlir sous et Stiles s'agita encore plus pour se libéré de l'emprise de Derek. Seulement voilà, l'ancien Alpha n'était pas encore assez mal pour laisser fuir le petit, surtout que son loup ne voulais pas. Sérieusement son loup voulais sa grande meute, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à avoir une progéniture aussi.

Quoi que non, après une réflexion de trois millième de seconde et au vus de comment ses trois dernière c'était fini dans le sang il valait mieux ne pas y penser. D'ailleurs vus son amour des enfants de manière général aussi il pouvait aussi mettre son idée au oubliette. Son loup était juste perturber par tout ses changement voilà. Voilà. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Comme de comment assommer son captif sans le frapper. Oui, réfléchir à cela serait bien … Sauf si il écoutait son loup qui voulais le pousser à le priver d'air jusqu'à l'épuisement avec ses lèvres à lui. Son loup n'allait pas bien, il demanderais au druide un traitement après avoir survis à la recherche de l'âme sœur du matter.

« … Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, mais oui c'est un possibilité très forte. Ce qui fait que l'âme sœur est un alpha en devenir du coup au plus profond de lui il l'ai déjà. Dans une meute de loup le loup qui fait des petits comme bon lui souhaite est le loup alpha, les autre le font seulement avec son autorisation. Chez les loup garou se système existe plus tacitement. Ça donnerait du coup que comme Stiles vas être le premier à donner la vie dans la meute il vas avec donner le statut d'Alpha à un loup en même temps... ce qui expliquerais aussi pourquoi la Cupidon nous l'apporter au lieu de se contenter de lui expliquer simplement qu'il était enceinte. Quand une organisation de créature surnaturelle est toucher par leur jeux d'âme ils sont dans l'obligation de prévenir. Logique Cupidon...

- Du coup Scott il sera plus notre Alpha ?

- A la naissance du petit, oui.

- Mais du coup la grossesse de Stiles est génial ! Merci mec ! »

Les yeux du futur papa ou maman, lui même ne savais pas encore de comment se définir, grossir devant le remerciement de Jackson. C'était la fin du monde, définitivement. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Il allait mourir enceinte et vierge. Connerie de rêve à la con, connerie de loup garou à la con. Il aurait pas pu avoir au moins une relation sérieuse le conduisant dans un lit ? Certes la vie ne se limitait pas au fait d'avoir oui ou non coucher avec quelqu'un, mais tout de même avoir les horreur de la grossesse sans les bonheur avant c'était du foutage de gueule. Il devait retirer son bâillon le plus rapidement possible et surtout aller se coucher pour se rendre compte que tout cela était du flan. Du flan au chocolat ou bien à la vanille, celui à la coco était pas bon à son goût. Avec de chantilly aussi. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire les course d'ailleurs demain, il y avait plus de glace dans le frigo et Isaac allait être un peu triste. Il aimait pas quand Isaac avait un tête de bébé triste. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand Jackson avait la même tête quand il n'y avait plus de limonade. Il faudra reprendre aussi de la limonade...

Pendant que Stiles était fortement occuper à prendre un papier et un stylo sur la table basse qui lui était accessible pour noter la liste des courses à faire, donner son avis par papier ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit et puis personne n'y aurais fait attention en plus, tout les loup semblait peser le pour et le contre de la situation, y compris Derek et Peter pour le coût. Tous pesait le pour et le contre de devenir redevenir, rester Alpha. D'accord la place était belle et le pouvoir grisant, mais ça signifiait aussi avoir Stiles dans les pattes et cela pour toujours et âme sœur ou non c'était beaucoup. Les humain élaborait dans leur coin une sorte de mini paris sur de qui serait le loup futur papa. Lydia elle en avait simplement ras-le-bol de tout cela. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle se leva, pris la main de l'hyperactif qui venait tout juste de finir sa liste et hurla assez fort pour faire réagir tout le monde et surtout faire lâcher Derek. Que son chant était mélodieux, comme celui de Melissa un peut plus tôt.

« Maintenant c'est fini les enfants.

- Heu …

- Jack la ferme. Il est maintenant trois heure du matin, ma peau ne vas pas supporte encore plus longtemps vos idiotie elle a besoin de dormir. Je ne veux pas de cerne pour demain. D'ailleur pour demain il faudra une réunion avec les jumeaux aussi car l'un des deux aussi pourrait être le futur papa.

- Non …

- Ne me coupe pas Danny ! Je t'assure que ta vie sera un enfer ainsi qu'à tout les autre si quelqu'un d'autre me coupe ! Donc meme si cela ne te plait pas ton copain ou celui de Cora sont possiblement papa. Alors maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Peter tu reste loin de Stiles ! Stiles je suis la futur marraine cas ça m'ira parfaitement donc tu viens dormir avec moi. Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire vous pouvez tout de suite me faire parvenir votre testament en m'ayant comme unique bénéficiaire. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit bonne nuit Stiles.

-Bonne nuit...

- Parfait. »

Sur ses bonnes paroles Le duo monta à l'étage pour dormir, enfin d'après les dire de la rousse et tout le monde regarda ça d'un air assez perdu.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être elle la nouvelle Alpha ?

- Non petit mouton. Je suis sortit assez longtemps avec elle pour savoir que ça c'est naturel et surtout la version calme. »

Un frisson désagréable traversa certaine personne de la meute avant de décider de suivre l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Plus tard serais un autre moment. Non, en allant se coucher à trois heures du matin il n'allait pas jouer à la marmotte jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois. Votre avis ?

A la prochaine


	4. Sauvons le monde, encore une fois

Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, doucement j'avance vers mon objectif secondaire ! Celui d'avoir plus de reviews que de personnes qui suivent la fic. En tout les cas merci à tous de continuer à lire. j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. Je me suis relu, mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes et je m'en excuse platement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles était allongé dans un grand lit bien douillet. Celui que Lydia a ordonné vouloir. Celui que Peter lui a offert juste pour énervé son neveu. Qu'importe que ce dernier ne soit plus Alpha, toute la meute avait depuis trop longtemps, et trop facilement aussi, décidé de faire de son chez lui leur base. Il serait partit au bout du monde pour avoir un appartement à lui il était certain que toute la joyeuse bande de larron de foire l'aurai suivit, juste pour dire qu'ils avaient comme base la tanière de Derek Hale. Il n'y a pas tout le monde, loup ou non, qui peut se vanter d'avoir une base aussi classe que cela. Une enseignante remplaçante avait même dit une fois qu'elle vendrait son âme au diable juste pour pouvoir entrer dans son salon après l'avoir seulement aperçus au niveau du parking. L'hyperactif s'était demandé sur le coup ce que cette femme aurait donner pour une phrase de sa par ou bien une nuit avec lui. Quand on avait déjà donner son âme juste pour rentrer dans un salon il ne restait pas grand chose pour pactiser avec le diable. Il aurait du donner à Peter son nom et numéro de téléphone, qu'il avait obtenu par total hasard, hasard une l'on peux aussi nommé fille sous hormone qui pense qu'il fera un parfait pigeon. Il n'était pas un pigeon, pauvre créature respectable qui avaient faillit avoir le Christ dans leur lignage.

« Tu crois que Peter c'est le diable en fait ? Être un loup ça paraît trop classique pour lui. Du coup je me demande si il est LE Diable, avec les majuscule et tout, ou juste un diable. Il doit avoir une forme de lapin. Une lapine même. Il faudra que je pense à lui prendre des carotte demain, je l'ai pas marqué sur ma liste. Imagine il veux me tuer à cause de cela ça serait moche. Je suis certain que je ferais une très mauvaise peinture pour les murs de l'appartement. Il faudrait une couleur plus aubergine ou bien anis pour bien faire. Quoi qu'un peu de couleur flashy et pleine de vie ne ferais pas de mal … Pomme ou bien citron ? Il faut que j'aille le demander tout de suite à Derek ! »

Il allait se lever quand la main parfaitement manucuré de sa camarade de chambre vient directement se placer sur sa gorge.

« Après avoir dormi.

- Mais je vais avoir certainement oublier d'ici là.

- Raison de plus. »

Il se rallongea sans chercher plus à discuter. Il y avait certaine personne avec qui discuter des ordres est du suicides pur et simple. Lydia faisait partit de ce genre de personne. Par contre pour Stiles Derek faisait partit des gens qu'ils faut le moins écouter si l'on veux être heureux. Il en parlera à sa psychologue un jour, en arrivant à passer outre le fait qu'il parle de loup garou. Elle ne le mettre peut-être pas à l'asile tout de suite. Il se remit à babiller doucement sur le fait que sa psy ne serait certainement pas heureuse de la tournure des événements, puis enchaîna sur une sortit à Disney-land qu'il faudrait faire, ça passa sur un salon mondial du bouton d'or pour suivre par les réel effet du trèfle à cinq feuille sur le subconscient des ragondins. La bashee n'avait rien dit contre cela, ça l'avait même bercer comme une sorte de conte de fée pour les enfants. Juste fait façon Stiles. Si un jour elle assistait à l'hyperactif racontant une histoire à ses enfants elle devrait penser à l'enregistrer. Lui même s'endormit en plein milieu d'une phrase sur la douceur de l'eau de mer.

Il se réveilla la tête complètement dans les choux et alla tout naturellement dans la cuisine commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était plus par réflexe que pour autre chose. Il n'arrivait pour le moment plus à faire le lien de pourquoi il était dans l'appartement du grognon sur pattes. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, faire à manger pour tout les ventres sur jambes passait avant tout. Isaac fut le premier à se lever et à le rejoindre à la cuisine. Il était un peu nerveux par rapport à la grossesse de l'hyperactif, qui lui ne semblait toujours pas s'en souvenir. Il allait commencer à aborder le sujet quand le fils du shérif lui pris le bras en s'écriant complètement horrifier.

« Il faut absolument aller faire les courses tout de suite ! Il manque beaucoup trop de truc dans les placards. Encore il manquerais de quoi faire pour les repas de Peter ou bien de Jackson je dirais rien, mais là il manque pour faire celui de Derek et Lydia. On vas tous mourir si on vas rien chercher là tout de suite ! … Il faut le faire avant que quelqu'un d'autre se réveille et …

- Tout le monde est debout avec tes cris...

- Mais c'est encore plus horrible Isaac. Il nous faut fuir aux courses tout de suite. »

Le jeune loup était vraiment impressionner par la faculté à oublier le plus important parfois de l'humain, enfin matter, il allait s'y faire, avec du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Bon dans son esprit il resterais pour toujours un humain tant qu'il ne l'aurais pas vu se transformer en petit être vert à oreille pointu. C'était pas près d'arriver. En plus le vert lui irais pas à la peau. Sur cet magnifique réflexion il se fit entraîné par l'hyperactif qui avait un sac de course en main ainsi que la liste qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il passèrent devant un Scott qui les regardait avec des grand yeux surpris et qui demanda au moment où son meilleur ami allait ouvrir la porte là où il allait.

« Ben, faire les courses. Tu as d'autre des question connes comme cela. Je vais pas prendre Isaac pour aller faire de la danse classique sur un air de musique pop. On vas avoir la fin du monde si on vas pas faire les courses, même si on es dimanche il y a des magasin ouvert. Il faudra faire une pétition contre cela, mais une fois qu'on aura fini de faire les courses. Sérieusement faire travailler les gens le jour de la grasse mâtiné mondiale devrait être un crime contre l'humanité.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller...

- Comment cela je peux pas y aller ? Tu veux m'empêcher de sauver le monde ? Tu devrais avoir honte de pensé si égoïstement que ça doit être à toi de le sauver dans tout les cas. Il y a aussi Buffy qui peux le faire. Plusieurs fois par jour parfois.

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Ah ! C'est parce que tu es jaloux et que tu voulais venir avec moi pour voir la caissière asiatique de la dernière fois ! Mais il vas falloir que tu t'y résoudre,je pars avec Isaac et c'est tout. Sinon on vas jamais rentrer, tu discute toujours une heure avec elle de tout de surtout de sien. En plus tu fait même du sport avec elle quand elle t'appelle, donc ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment besoin de ça pour la voir. Il manque juste que vous vous bougiez le cul border de nouille tout les deux pour que cela avance. Elle pique pas, enfin je suppose.

- C'est pas...

- Tu es vraiment jaloux pour pas grand chose. Il faut grandir. Moi j'ai supporter le fait que tu me mette de côté pour Alisson puis pour la caissière, alors accepte que je soit aussi super pote avec Isaac en plus de toi. C'est pas comme si je t'étais infidèle en amitié avec Jackson ! Quoi qu'il peut être sympa parfois, le parfois est important dans cette phrase. Capital. Sur ce on vas sauver le monde. »

Et Stiles claqua la porte au nez de l'Alpha tout penaud qui réussi simplement murmurer doucement la raison pour la quelle il souhaitait empêcher son meilleur ami de sortir.

« … Mais tu es encore en pyjama. »

Il entendis un bruit de course dans le couloir. La porte qui se rouvre devant lui. L'hyperactif qui le pointe d'un doigt rageur avant de monter dans se qui est pour le moment sa chambre attitrer en partage avec Lydia pour revenir habillé à la vas-vite. A comprendre ici le T-Schirt à l'envers et la braguette rester ouvert avec en prime des chaussette dépareillé.

« Tu es le pire des meilleurs amis. Tu aurais du me dire que j'étais en pyjama. Sans Isaac, je serais en train de me ridiculiser devant ta caissière ! Sale Scott vas ! »

Et sur ses bonne parole il repartit aussi vite que venu. Scott se demanda longuement si la fin de la phrase était une insulte ou non. Enfin d'après le rire de Peter dans son dos il pouvais comprendre que ça devait être le cas. Peter dans son dos. Peter juste derrière lui. Et paf. Un alpha qui sursaute comme une fille de petite nature devant un film d'horreur. Presque trop facile.

L'absence du duo partie faire les course permis à la meute de prendre des mesure pour contacter les jumeaux et Cora pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Il eu aussi un appel complètement scandaliser de la part de Stiles à Scott pour se plaindre que se dernier n'avait même pas pensé à lui faire se rappeler de cette histoire de Cupidon. Pour une fois qu'il vivait un truc parfaitement fou où il était l'acteur principal on oubliait encore une fois de lui dire que c'était pas un rêve. A la fin de la discutions Isaac était devenu un parfait meilleur ami de remplacement en attendant que Jackson soit à la hauteur. Il n'avais même pas tenter de comprendre se que Jackson venait faire là-dedans et à la hauteur de quoi il devait être. Qu'importe tout cela. Pour le moment il devait juste tout organiser pour faire une vraie réunion de crise. Oui un Stiles enceinte était une crise majeur.

Vivement que tout soit fini pria intérieurement Derek qui avait l'impression 'être dans un mauvais harlequin. Enfin il pensait cela et voulais aussi que l'hyperactif rentre rapidement parce que merde un louveteaux ça doit rester à porter de regard même si ce n'ai pas encore né. Isaac était beaucoup trop jeune pour assurer une protection correct. C'était pour cet unique raison que quand le matter rentra il resta toujours à bonne distance pour le voir et lui éviter des accidents idiots. Pourquoi quel autre raison. Même quand son oncle avait mis le doigt sur le fait que c'était glauque alors qu'il attendait devant les toilettes, il lui répondis avec le plus de sérieux que c'était juste pour le louveteaux. Lui il n'était pas l'âme sœur. Que les autre se démerde tout seul sans pour cet histoire à la con.

Seulement voilà, à cinq minutes avant que la mini meute pseudo indépendante de trois n'arrive tout le monde, sauf Stiles et Derek, semblaient avoir compris qu'il y avait un soucis avec ses deux. Enfin bon il fallait pas être devins pour le voir aussi. Même un aveugle complètement à la ramasse pourrait le voir aussi bien qu'un éléphant au milieux d'un couloir.

« Vous croyez que ça lui manque tant que cela d'avoir un enfant à pouvoir s'occuper de prendre soin de Stiles pour être certain que le petit soit bien ? »

Rectification fait. Scott était définitivement pire qu'un aveugle. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire cela alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur leurs invités. Melissa caressa doucement la tête de son fils en soupirant. Daeton expliqua la situation. Derek empêchait Stiles de parler avec sa main. Ce dernier boudais. Danny collait Ethan. Cora tentais de pas hurler de rire de la situation en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras de Aiden. Le reste de la meute s'occupait à côté en attendant d'avoir vraiment quelque chose à dire. Ce fut Ethan qui brisa le silence une fois les explication terminer.

« Et donc du coup quelqu'un à penser à expliquer à Derek qu'il était en couple officiellement ? »

Un long silence se fit et tout les regards se tournèrent vers le précédemment cité qui se mit à grogner. Peter mâcha tranquillement des pop-corn avec Jackson quand il vit Ethan se faire coller au mur par son neveu.

« Je ne suis pas son âme sœur.

- C'est cela grand frère et moi je suis une poule au œuf d'or. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cet fois. Votre avis ?

A la prochaine fois


	5. Tirons sur les poules aux oeufs d'or

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, de suivre, de lire tout simplement. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Une poule œufs d'or ça expliquerais la fortune illimité des Hale. Peut-être que toute les femmes en étaient en secret pour faire que la vie soit plus simple pour tous. C'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle la folle pyromane à voulu sortir avec Derek. Comme cela elle allait en devenir une aussi, mais ça à pas fonctionner car elle était une lapine démoniaque sans classe. Je suis certain que Peter lui il a assez la classe pour pondre ses œufs sans personne. Sauf que maintenant qu'il est mort une fois il a perdu sa capacité magique et le poids de tout l'avenir des Hale repose sur ses épaules. Mais c'est tellement horrible. Je me demande si ça fait mal de pondre des œufs d'or. Est-ce que cela passage comme une lettre à la poste ou bien comme une ananas mutant ? Les poules pondeuses d'or de la famille Hale sont en tout les cas une explication enfin légitime à la fortune.

- Ta théorie se tien. »

On était dans la quatrième dimension ou bien la huitième, voir le centième. En tout les cas cet dimension n'était certainement pas la leur. Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir fait un théorie aussi foireuse sur les poules au œufs et d'or et avoir l'accord de Derek sur le fait que cela était possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient tous avoir eu une hallucination collective. Tous. Il devait avoir des truc étrange dans la nourriture que préparait l'hyperactif. Même dans les pop-corn d'ailleurs. Ils rêvaient peut-être encore tous. Un putain de rêve peut-être provoquer par la fumée à la rose. Comment voulez vous qu'ils s'expliquent tous ce qui se passait autrement. Tous sans exception était d'accord pour dire que là c'était au-de-là de la bonne fois et de la raison. Il fallait qu'ils se réveillent maintenant, là tout de suite. Enfin il y avait presque tout le monde qui pensait cela. Peter trouva plutôt que pour une fois qu'il arrivait a avoir un rêve avec un aussi bon rendu il allait en profiter.

Oui, il fallait profiter de la vie, même das les moment de songe les plus étrange possible. Tout irait bien. Il dormait. Son geste n'aurais jamais aucune conséquence. Personne n'allait encore tenter de le tuer suite à cela. Sinon dans le pire des scénario il se réveillerais. Voilà. Tout allait bien. Il se leva et laissa la fin des pop-corn à Jackson. Dans le pire des cas il aurait peut-être le soutient de se dernier pour se geste des plus amicaux envers lui. Quoi que le sportif ne défendait que sa propre personne, Lydia, Danny, Isaac parfois par in ne sait quel miracle et Stiles seulement quand se dernier était très loin sans aucun moyen d'apprendre un jour ou l'autre son intervention. Un peu comme un enfant qui défends sa maman pour se plaindre d'elle dés qu'elle est là. La crise d'adolescence c'est beau. C'est très énervant aussi. Le revenu d'entre les morts avait de très mauvais souvenirs de sa période ado ou de celle de Talia. C'était de tout façon pas important dans se rêve de se souvenir de combien il adorait juste pour faire chier sa sœur lui piquer sous le nez certain de se dessert à la framboise et kiwi avec un coulis goyave. Que c'était dégueulasse.

Ne nous attardons pas trop sur ce mauvais souvenir qui revenais. Poussez par un courage qui n'existe que quand on sais que se que l'on fait st totalement, mais que l'on s'en fiche car personne n'en saura rien. Ce genre de courage qui fait que l'on ose coucher avec la femme de nos rêves, ou l'homme pas de jaloux, en pleine classe, en plein contrôle durant un devoir. Ce courage appeler aussi réalisation de fantasme dans un songe. Donc charger e se grand courage le fier Peter Hale qui son poste d'observation. S'avance vers sa cible. Respire un grand coup alors que tout le monde attends de voir ce qui vas encore leur tomber sur la tête. Le ciel serai la chose la plus logique du monde. Tout le monde est sur le qui vive, même Ethan toujours coller au mur par Derek. Le monde, enfin la meute semble retenir son souffle et attends se que Peter à encore inventé.

Jackson attrape le bras de Isaac pour le forcer à prendre des pop-corn avec lui. Lydia se fixe le tout se demandant si elle ne devrais pas installer des tonnes de caméra dans cet appart pour être certaine de de ne jamais rien rater ici. Alisson s'accroche à son bras et semble hésiter à sortir un couteau de sa poche. Danny cherche à savoir si c'est pas du coup le bon moment pour récupéré son copain. Il fait un pas vers se dernier, grognement de Derek et étrangement de Stiles, il recule. Il ne sera pas suicidaire aujourd'hui. Cora attraper son téléphone et à tut e suite sortit la fonction appareil photo en attends la chute de tout cela en écrasant au passage le pied de son copain sans aucun remord. Scott se retient de soupirer devant tout cela. Le moment n'est plus à rien, juste Peter et rien d'autre. Ce dernier ne semble pas remarquer se qui se passe autour de lui. Il fixe sa cible qui le regarde sans trop comprendre se qui vas se passer, une main tout de même au niveau de sa poche. Le loup attrape le visage de sa proie et l'embrasse sous le regard de tous avant qu'un coup de feux ne retentisse et n'envoie l'aîné des Hale au tapis.

« Merde ça fait mal Chris ! …. Et merde, c'était même pas un rêve... J'ai mal... Quelqu'un peu m'aider, j'ai un peu une balle coincer dans l'épaule et ça fait mal. Sérieusement c'est pas agréable du tout. »

Tout le monde le regarde longuement au sol. Chris avait toujours son arme face à lui en se touchant les lèvres incertain de se qui c'était passé était réel ou non. Ce fut Isaac qui réveilla un peu tout le monde en demandant simplement après voir enfin pris une poignet de pop-corn.

« Il vas mourir vraiment si on le laisse comme cela ?

- Non, ce ne sont pas des balles en argents.

- Zut. »

Conversation magnifique, mais qui illustrait ce que beaucoup avait penser sur le moment. Cora elle était bien contente de sa photo et semblait avoir passer son envie de massacrer les orteils de Aiden pour le moment. Ethan avait réussit à sortir de la prise de Derek quand se dernier avait décidé de faire taire Stiles avant qu'il ne commence un long discours sans queue ni tête sur le fait qu'il savais pour les passion de Peter car ça se voyait à se façon de tremper sur sucre dans le café. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça là tout de suite. Ils n'en avaient même besoin jamais. En tout cas son loup commença à faire une petite danse de la joie car même si côté humain était boucher ça faisait un loup en moins qui ne viendrait pas convoiter le matter. Enfin ça c'était dans ses espoirs. Avoir des espoirs avec Peter était comme pisser dans un violon. Deaton lui soignait sa plaie correctement plus par professionnalisme que pour autre chose quand le blessé décida de prendre la parole.

« On devrait faire un concours du meilleur Alpha.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as embrasser juste pour ça ?

- Non. Juste pour vérifier que je rêvais pas. Tu as déjà vus un moment où ses deux là son d'accord surtout pour un sujet aussi normal que les poules aux œufs d'or ?

- Et tu ne pouvais pas vérifier autrement ?

- Non, sinon ça aurait été beaucoup trop classique et ennuyant. Se pincer c'est tellement démodé.

- C'est certain que mourir une balle dans le cœur c'est tellement plus classe.

- Je savais que en faisait en effort tu me comprendrais.

- Mais je ne te comprends pas espèce de sale malade !

- J'ai vraiment parfois l'impression que vous me déteste tous, ça me fend le cœur.

- Parce que c'est qu'une impression ? »

L'ancien psychopathe fit sa plus belle de chaton triste pour tenter d'attrister son publique, mais cela n'eus pas vraiment d'effet. On ne pouvait pas tous être comme Isaac et avoir une bouille de quelqu'un à qui on donnerais le bon dieu sans confession. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant quand il sentit clairement un poids sur ses genoux. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir et à l'odeur le loup se demanda s'il n'allait pas vraiment mourir aujourd'hui.

« Il faut pas être triste Peter. Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Regarde, ils t'adorent. De toute façon l'amour dans cette meute c'est de l'amour haine tout le temps. Pourtant ça viendrais à personne l'idée de partir. Même les jumeaux qui vienne jamais à la maison, ils restent et on peut pas vraiment dire que ça soit super bien passer à la base avec eux. D'ailleurs il faut que je vérifie si tu n'es pas une lapine démoniaque, c'est important pour l'avenir du monde. Je dois savoir si mon messie d'enfant vas devoir te tuer pour de bon ou non. Ça serait tout de même dommage qu'il se salisse les doigts pour rien. Le sang ça ne part pas facilement à la machine et …. quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme cela ? J'ai une bout de salade coincé entre les dents ? C'est pas possible j'ai pas manger de salade hier ou ce matin. Je me brosse les dents contrairement à certain. Non Jackson ne grogne pas ! Si je te le disais pas tu le ferais pas correctement et pendant trois minutes complète. Pense aux autres ! C'est pas parce que Lydia ne sort plus avec toi que tu dois devenir un porc de la bouche et ... »

Peter joua le rôle de Derek pour cette fois et mit sa main devant la bouche de l'hyperactif pour le faire taire. Comment pouvait-on avoir un débits de parole aussi important en un aussi petit temps ? Il y avait des piles que l'on pouvais retirer ? Il ne semblais pas malheureusement. Derek laissa son loup grogner très fortement. La main de son oncle était très mal placé. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre là. Des main qui ont eu plein de sang sur eux ne peuvent pas toucher quelqu'un enceinte. Il se leva et pris l'hyperactif pour le mettre sur les genoux de Jackson en assassinant son aîné au passage.

« ...Ok. Sinon Tu es venu sur mes genoux juste pour dire tout cela ?

- Non, parce qu'aussi il faut te donner un eu d'amour sinon tu es en manque et tu fais des truc idiot comme tout à l'heure. Ah ! Et aussi pour savoir si ton caleçon est bleu ciel ou vert. Ah, non ce n'était pas cela. Je voulais savoir ton truc de concours. Parce que c'est cool de mettre ma virginité en enchère, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi et comment. Parce que voilà …. »

C'est Isaac qui eu pitié de tout le monde et plaça sa main sur la bouche de Stiles. Le couper une fois l'essentiel dit était le plus important allait vite devenir la nouvelle habitude de tout le monde si ça continuait ainsi. Le shérif poussa un long soupir et tenta de prendre tout de même la défense de Peter en éloignant doucement son neveu de lui. Autant savoir se qu'il avait en tête. Si c'était dangereux autant le savoir tout de suite.

« Et bien comme Derek semble être certain de ne pas être l'âme sœur de notre matter autant faire un concours entre loup sur nos compétence d'Alpha pour déjà voir qui Stiles vois le plus dans ce rôle. Du coup on saura qui est LE Alpha. Au moins comme cela on arrêta de ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux. »

Presque tout le monde allait refuser trouvant cette idée tordu dans le fond, car si par le plus grand des hasard Peter gagnais ça allait forcement mal tourner. Seulement c'était sans compter sur l'invention de la rousse qui elle sembla plus que emballer par l'idée.

« Je trouve l'idée parfaite. Je préparerais la liste des épreuve pour tout le monde. Quelqu'un est contre ? »

Derek allait dire que lui était parfaitement contre, mais ce fut Isaac qui repris Stiles des genoux de Jackson pour lui le mettre dans les bras et qu'ils puissent se disputer tranquillement sans avoir la colère de rousse contre eux. C'est vraiment elle qui aurais dû être Alpha si ça avait été une louve. Même sa façon de chantonner joyeusement en commençant sa liste de ce qu'il lui faudrait faisait frissonner tout le monde sauf Peter qui semblait pour une raison étrange sur un petit nuage. Chris ne voulais même pas comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois. Votre avis ?

A la prochaine


	6. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

Bonjour,

Je tiens un nouvelle fois à remercier grandement ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Cela me motive vraiment et m'aide aussi à faire du sport ( parce que oui faire une danse de la joie à chaque fois que l'on en lit une ou bien rire comme une baleine face à d'autre c'est du sport positif ! ) Je continue à croire en mon objectif d'avoir plus de commentaire que de personne qui suivent la fic. Un jour, avec se même espoir je dominerais le monde o/ Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui lisent juste aussi, ceux qui ont mit en favoris ou qui suivent.

Alors juste une petite indication pour se chapitre j'ai beaucoup hésiter sur sa manière d'être fait ( ce pourquoi il a mis du temps à venir ) N'ayant personne pour expliquer mes questions existentiel de scénario autre que mon chat qui semble préféré sa patté j'ai du réfléchir plus longtemps. Vous savez ça fait super mal quand on a pas l'habitude... Et du coup j'en suis venu à cela. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne manque pas de chapitre entre celui là et celui d'avant. J'espère que cela vous conviendra tout de même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

« Tu es stupide. »

Le regard de Lydia fut étrangement désolé à la suite de cette réflexion de Jackson. Aucun regard noir de sa part. Pas de réplique sanglante pour lui dire que c'était lui l'idiot de service. Aucune réflexion sur leur ancienne histoire pour lui prouver que si elle était aussi stupide que cela lui l'était encore plus d'être sortie avec elle alors. Elle aurait pu. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si pour une fois il n'avait pas dit avec une extrême justesse ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant même. Non, là elle ressemblait à une enfant pris en faute qui tentant de s'excuser sans savoir quels mots utiliser.

« Je ne savais pas que ça allait tourner ainsi... »

La voix de la rousse se coupa net au moment même ou le verre face à elle vola en éclat contre le mur le plus proche. Il était à deux doigts de se transformer. Elle aurais fuis depuis longtemps de cette altercation si Peter n'avais pas été dans la même pièce qu'eux. Lui aussi était en colère d'ailleurs, mais pas tout à fait pour les même raison. Enfin presque les même, la situation de base qui avais apporter la situation final assez mauvaise pour eux trois.

« Je suis aussi victime dans cette histoire. »

Le double grogne qu'elle reçus lui indiqua clairement que cela ne changerais rien à sa faute. Qu'en soit se n'était que bien fait pour elle. Qu'en plus niveau victime il y avait bien pire qu'elle.

« On est même pas sur qu'il se soit passer quelque chose. »

Le mouvement de l'aîné des Hale vers elle ne lui indiquait absolument rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon.

« Bien sûr Lydia qu'il ne c'est absolument rien passé. Ça se sentait. Ça puait la drogue, tu sais ta magnifique idée, mais pas le sexe. Encore heureux. Je croyais qu'à la base tu voulais faire des épreuve, pas risqué la vie de tout le monde. Je tiens juste à te faire remarqué au passage que cela manque cruellement de génie de drogué une personne en attente d'enfant. »

Il eu un couinement de la part du blond que la rousse pris très mal. Vraiment très mal. Autant pour le moment il ne lui avait reproché que les conséquences de comment on avait trouver certain membres de la meute suite à ce qu'elle avait nommé épreuve, autant il avait jusqu'à présent oublier les autres danger que cela aurais pu apporter. Parce qu'elle savais. Elle avait vue. Elle le ressentait aussi d'ailleurs, en moins puissant. Stiles était clairement devenue la maman affective de Jackson, qui lui faisait clairement passé sa crise d'adolescence sans les bon coté de complicité, mais ça ne changeait pas la donne. Elle voyais plus l'hyperactif comme un grand-frère, mais c'était du au fait que sa situation familiale était un peu plus stable que celle de l'ancien kanima. Lui avait un manque affectif que sans vraiment faire attention et surtout naturellement la fils du shérif comblant. Elle venait donc de s'en prendre, par son manque de jugement, son envie de trop en faire, à ce qu'elle n'aurais pas du.

« Je me suis déjà excusé ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait tourné ainsi …

- Encore heureux que tu n'ai pas fait ça en t'attendant à se résultat là ! Sinon je t'assure que tu aurais été en pièce détaché à l'heure actuelle et cela même si tu es une des personne pour qui j'ai le plus de respect.

- Et peur.

- Ne prends pas sa défense ! Pas après ça !

- Tout doux louveteau. Je ne prends pas sa défense, j'énonce des faits. Je te rappelle que je me suis pris tout de même cinq balles en argent dans le dos avec sa connerie ainsi qu'un recule de trente ans sur mon plan drague.

- Ton plan drague avait déjà un retard de trente à quarante ans de base. »

Peter leva les yeux aux ciel et n'ajouta rien de plus. Pas besoin d'énervé l'autre loup de la pièce plus que cela. De plus ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Le vrai soucis là tout de suite c'était de réparé les dégâts causés par l'idée de la bashee.

« J'ai fait cela dans le but de rapprocher rapidement Derek et Stiles.

- Quelle douce intention Lydia. L'enfer en est pavé de bonne intention comme celle-ci. »

Non, définitivement Peter n'était pas de son côté. Elle poussa un petit soupir et reçus deux regards noirs en réponse à celui-ci. Bon d'accord la prochaine fois elle n'irais pas jouer à l'apprenti sorcière avec les drogues douce de Deaton sans avoir son avis. Elle ne glisserais pas son mélange expérimental dans les verres de ses deux cibles. Elle ne regarderais pas avec horreur Isaac boire le verre de Derek alors que Stiles finissait le sien tranquillement. Elle n'assisterait pas impuissante à la parade amoureuse des deux complètement drogué. Elle ne verrais pas la haine du loup de Derek grandir devant la scène et donner un grand coup dans ce qui aurais du être le vide pour semblerait-il se calmer. Elle ne verrais pas se dit vide être en réalité Alisson qui voyagea jusqu'au mur en un grand vol plané. Elle ne se retiendrais pas de crier d'horreur en voyais Chris sortir son arme pour tirer sur le responsable de l'agression de sa fille. Elle ne se boucherais pas le nez en sentant l'odeur du sang de Peter après qu'il s'est pris les balles à la place de son neuve suite à une tentative de négociation. Elle ne regarderais pas impuissante tout le monde partir dans son coin, elle le téléphone à la main pour supplier Daeton de venir au plus vite à l'appartement. Elle ne subirais pas la colère de Jackson le lendemain quand il trouverais Isaac et Stiles en caleçon enlacé l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre du blond. La prochaine fois elle se contenterais de faire le plan le plus simple au monde, c'est à dire enfermer dans une pièce les deux âmes sœur. Parce que oui, ils était âmes sœurs, chose que toute la meute été d'accord, même Scott, mais il ne l'admettrait peut-être hypothétiquement que le jour du mariage de son meilleur ami et encore, sous la torture.

« Faudrait-il encore qu'il y ai une prochaine fois. »

Jackson qui la remettait à sa place était on ne peux plus désagréable. Elle détestait quand il était jaloux ainsi et qu'il n'avais pas d'autre cible qu'elle pour faire passé la pilule. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait eu sa vie sentimental renverser avec tout cela. D'accord Isaac ne voulais plus voir personne le temps de faire le point, mais Alisson aussi ne sortait plus et lui faisait clairement la gueule. Ne parlons même pas du cas Peter sinon elle allait encore s'en vouloir pour une bonne heure et là ils avaient autre chose à faire que de jouer aux cons. Peter ricana doucement en regardant la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorais faire chier le monde pour se détendre et surtout oublier les putain de balles qu'il avait eu dans son dos. Ça lui apprendrais à vouloir se prendre pour le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Quoi que déjà voir Derek ainsi était hors de propos dans un sens.

« Voyons le positif de la situation...

- Tu recommences à la défendre.

- Non. Je tente de voir ce que l'ont n'a déjà en moins à faire pour rattraper le coup.

- Parce que tu vois vraiment du positif dans tout ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne tenterais même pas de t'empêcher de le réduire en charpie face à moi.

- Pas faux.

- Je suis encore là les garçons et j'aimerais vraiment que l'on parle de ma mort plus tard. »

Les deux loups la regardèrent longuement avant de ricané doucement. Avoir un partenariat avec ses deux là allait forcement être dangereux pour sa santé mental. Une bonne punition en quelque sorte. Enfin bonne, pas vraiment. Au moins elle ne recommencerais pas se genre de stupidité. Les plan comme ça c'était le truc de l'hyperactif de la bande, pas d'elle. Lui il arrivais à que ça tombe bien, elle avais mal évaluer la capacité de Derek à résisté aux yeux de chien battu de Isaac pour une simple bière. Lui il y aurais pensé comme une possibilité. Tout ce qui paraissait impossible pour tout le monde lui il y avait réfléchi quinze fois avant et avec beaucoup de sérieux. Le plus âgé de la pièce mit un sac de pop-corn dans les mains des deux plus jeune pour les occupé pendant qu'il expliquait, même si il doutait fortement que le jeune femme touche à un seul grain de maïs souflé qui lui avait été donné. Au moins ça occuperais la bouche du second.

« Je disais donc qu'il y avait tout de même du positif dans tout cela.

- J'en doute fortement. »

Finalement la bouche n'avait pas été occupé, dommage. Un mouvement de yeux vers le ciel, un soupir agacé du mort revenu parmi les vivants, un grognement de l'ancien kanima, une quinte de toux de la bashee et Peter repris.

« Oui, il y a du positif. Même pour toi et ton agneau déguisé en loup. On vas commencer par le positif pour toi, sinon je sens que jamais tu ne te taira et je n'ai envie d'aller chercher Stiles juste pour te voir montrer le ventre.

- Je ne montre pas mon ventre.

- Et moi je suis un barbapapa rose bonbon avec des couette vert fluo.

- Et bien ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as ton plan drague qui te fuis.

- Non tu as raisons. Le miens c'est juste barricadé chez lui avec sa fille après m'avoir m'y cinq balles dans le dos en se demandant si il n'y est pas aller trop fort juste à cause de notre baiser langoureux.

- Le baiser en question c'est celui qui t'a valu un coup de pistolet dans l'épaule ?

- Oui. Celui même où il a répondu à mon avance avant de tirer.

- Bien sur. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je été heureux ? Je ne suis pas encore maso.

- Autant pour moi, j'ai fortement cru.

- Vous ne pourriez pas revenir à l'essentiel ? »

Deux nouveaux regards noirs. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à tortillé du cul pour chier droit, la jeune femme détestait être au niveau d'une gamine de cinq ans que l'on dispute et qui devait attendre le discussion de papa et maman pour savoir quel serait sa punition final. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qui dans sa tête faisait papa et qui était maman. Cette situation était déjà assez malsaine comme cela. De plus les robe n'allait définitivement pas à Jackson.

« Pour en revenir à ton agneau, il ne te fuit pas toi en particulier, mais tout le monde. Même Cora à tenter de l'approcher et l'a vu fuir face à elle. Je pense que le réveille à du lui faire poser des questions sur lui même au quel il cherche des réponses tout seul. Sinon c'est que tu n'as aucune chance et que tu peux toujours aller draguer ton ami Danny pendant qu'il fait la gueule à Ethan.

- Comment cela il se font la gueule ? Ça c'est pas de ma faute !

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Ethan qui a semblerait-il fait une crise de jalousie étrange à Danny qui a fini en garde à vus avec le Shérif alors qu'il était en patrouille pour retrouver Derek … qui d'ailleurs à trouver la meilleur planque au monde. »

Jackson attendais que Peter continu et n'avait pas donner suite à ses info pensant que les deux autres étaient déjà au courant d'où le loups jaloux s'était réfugier. Après les avoir vu lui faire longuement des signe pour parler il du se rendre à l'évidence que non pour une fois il était le seul à savoir. Il soupira, pris la pause, roula un peu de mécanique et continua. Il faut toujours mettre son publique dans l'ambiance. Au vu de la taloche sur la tête qu'il venais de se prendre par la rousse, il avait pris tout de même un peu trop de temps.

« Il est chez Stiles à le couver comme une poule avec son poussin. Il vérifie chaque aliment, chaque boisson, chaque grain de poussière autour de Stiles pour être certain que ça ne soit pas dangereux pour lui et ne laisse personne lui parler ou le toucher... Je crois que Stiles lui cherchait à fuir...

- Logique. Au moins le point positif c'est que Derek fait attention à lui.

- Là Lydia ce n'est pas positif vu qu'il étouffe son promis et surtout qu'il doit s'être mis dans la tête que ce qu'il le fait c'est seulement pour le bien de la meute. Du coup si on souhaite avoir une situation stable il faut déjà que l'on arrive à que les deux finissent au moins à avoir un rendez-vous viable qui les aidera à se mettre en couple. Avec un alpha plus poser que Scott on devrait réussir à faire que tout le reste aille mieux. Seulement pour avoir un alpha en pleine possession de ses moyens il faut que le loup arrête de vouloir tuer son coté humain pour sa stupidité. »

La rousse ne voulu même pas comprendre en quoi le côté humain et le côté loup pouvait ne pas communiqué comme il semblait que l'un savait ce qui était bon pour l'autre. Soucis de loup. Elle ne leur parlait pas de ses soucis avec mère nature, alors elle ne voulais pas savoir leur soucis à eux. Chacun sa merde. Les trois compères se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'hyperactif. Son père semblait être au travail au vu de l'absence de sa voiture de fonction, Derek présent au vu de sa camaro bien garé en face de la maison. Jackson allait sonné à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à la vole devant lui et que Stiles lui sauta au coup sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« Au secours. Je veux mon avocat. Je veux pouvoir manger mes mousses au chocolat sans qu'il transforme ça en truc liquide. Je veux pouvoir allez au toilettes tout seul. Je veux une vie. Sauve maman.

- Lâche le tout de suite !

- Bonjour Derek. »

Le plus jeune des Hale attrapa Stiles et commença à le tirer vers lui pour le faire lâcher sa prise sur le blond qui hésitait entre sauver sa "maman" ou bien laisser son "papa" avoir le dernier mot. C'est le regard larmoyant du fils du shérif qui le fit choisir son camp. Avec tout sa bonne volonté il donna maman à Lydia. Comme cela elle pourrait sauver sa merde toute seule comme une grande, il aurait déçu personne et pourrait peut-être même avoir des pancake et un panaché si il était sage. Il bomba le torse fier de lui alors que Peter était plier de rire, Lydia pale comme un drap, Derek grognant comme s'il avait la rage, Stiles continuant à se plaindre sans avoir réalisé qu'il avait changer de bras.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois. Des avis ?

A la prochaine


	7. Que Dieu bénisse les mains de Derek Hale

Bonjour,

ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Je suis vraiment désolé du temps qu'il a fallu pour faire ce chapitre. Pour l'anecdote je viens tout juste de me trouvé un travail et avec les déplacement et changement d'adresse je n'ai pas pu vraiment touché à un ordinateur ou prendre le temps d'écrire. Que cela m'avait manqué. Je tiens à grandement remercier les reviews que j'ai reçus, merci au lecteur qui m'en laissent ou non, à ce qui me suivent, ceux qui me mettent en favoris. Merci simplement de me lire. Truc HS, mais j'ai fait petite danse de la victoire quand j'ai vus mon objectif d'avoir plus de review que de follow. J'espère que se chapitre vous conviendra, ça fait vraiment un moment que je n'ai pas écris donc je souhaite que cela ne soit pas trop à coté e la plaque.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Danny était un brave gars. Vraiment. D'un calme surprenant. Pour avoir été le meilleur ami de Jackson sans chercher à le frapper toute les deux secondes pour lui faire dégonflé le crane il en faut dans le pantalon. Ou bien être Lydia. Danny n'étant pas la rousse il avait ce petit truc en plus qui faisait qu'il arrivait à presque tout pardonné à son ami d'enfance. Presque, car il n'était pas un saint non plus et la fois où le blond avait trouver cela amusant d'humilier son premier petit ami par simple jeu il l'avait assez mal pris. Ok, à la base c'était une simple crise de jalousie du blond qui ne supportait pas e partager même simplement son meilleur ami et au final il avait eu raison sur le fait que cet homme n'était qu'un fils de pute. Dans le sens propre du terme. Sa mère faisait effectivement les trottoirs, mais avait plus de dignité que son fils qui était un sale con. Beaucoup plus calme et gentil suite à la mise en pièce par Jackson, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même après cela Danny n'arrivait à vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un seulement si la personne agissait sous un prétexte débile qu'était la jalousie. Tout le reste, absolument tout le reste il pardonnait, mais pas la jalousie. Trop stupide selon lui. Chacun de ses petits amis qui avaient été trop jaloux avait fini seul en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Avec Ethan c'était quelque peu différent, mais avec un loup garou de façon générale tout était différent. Même le simple fait de faire ses lacets ou bien de manger ses céréales. Coucher avec un loup garou aussi était complètement différent, plus animal, plus loup, plus vivant, mieux en tout. Bon c'était peut-être son côté accros qui parlait plus pour lui, mais voilà l'essentiel. Avec Ethan ça avait toujours été un autre monde, une autre façon de faire.

Seulement voilà, même si tout était complètement différent ça n'expliquait toujours pas sa réaction qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même. Un peu comme si il avait eu un black-out en pleine rue pour se retrouver ensuite en cellule avec des coupures de partout, des bleu aussi et une lèvre qui saigne. Il n'avait pourtant rien fumé du tout, pas mangé de gâteau étrange fait par des personnes peu recommandable, pas bu d'alcool et se baladais juste dans la rue avec son loup en recherchant de temps en temps dans la foule la silhouette de la source de l'agitation de meute du moment. C'est à dire la Cupidon. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre source qu'elle. Même si techniquement la meute était dans l'attente de mouvement entre Stiles et Derek depuis un long moment, enfin long selon lui. D'accord, quelque jour. Il avait pourtant plein de monde dans la meute qui avait à l'œil cette relation. Ok, avec Lydia ils étaient les deux seuls à attendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas penser que toute la meute ne l'attendait pas. Ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à présent qu'ils attendaient cela, c'est tout. L'évidence même.

Bon, il y avait encore certain septique … Il y avait juste et uniquement Scott qui semblait encore s'en faire pour la virginité de son ami, mais c'est un peu comme un frère qui veux protéger jalousement sa petite sœur. Cela même si tout le lycée lui est déjà passé dessus. C'est beau l'amour fraternel. Après maman Stiles, nous avons petites sœur Stiles. L'hyperactif allait avoir un souci de virilité avant la fin du mois en continuant ainsi. Au moins l'avantage qu'il avait c'était qu'il n'avait pas de soucis de règle qui faisait fluctuer son humeur. Pas sûr que la grossesse soit mieux, mais ça serait moins pire sur u long terme. En tout cas il y avait de forte et grande prière qui était fait dans ce sens.

Revenons à notre douce brebis Danny avant de le perdre dans un flot de pensé loin du souci actuel. Car n'oublions pas que le pauvre petit est en ce moment en cellule pour avoir frappé violemment, à plusieurs reprises, un inconnu dans la rue sans autre motif qu'une crise de jalousie dont il n'avait aucun vrai souvenir. Techniquement il se baladait, Ethan tenait sa main, ils ont croisé cet homme, lui sentait la rose avait dit son loup e petit ami, l'inconnu avait levé les yeux vers eux puis ça avait été le vide. Il semblerait que son corps et son esprit est choisi le fait que le reniflement et commentaire du loup sur l'odeur de l'autre était un motif suffisant pour tenter de le détruire entièrement. Le coupable de l'acte se pris la tête entre les mains avec un long soupir.

« Misère... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

- Tu n'es pas fautif. Enfin pas vraiment. »

Les yeux grands écarquillés il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Tient, c'était la Cupidon, qui tenait par l'oreille la personne qu'il avait agressé. Un rouquin aux yeux verts. Ça ne semblait pas être une position confortable pour lui au vue de la grimace qu'il faisait. Quoi qu'il lui semble que c'était plus autre chose qu'une possible douleur qui lui apportait cette grimace de dégoût. Certain de ses ex avaient eu la même quand il les privait de galipette pour x ou y raison. Ne s'étant jamais regardé dans un miroir quand cette situation lui arrivait il ne saurais dire si lui-même avait cette même expression.

« Oh … Oui, oui. Il n'a pas mal, juste qu'il vient de se faire punir.

- Comme si tu allais tenir de me voir en touché d'autre.

- Comme si tu allais survivre d'en toucher d'autre.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te rappel que les Cupidons sont des êtres incapables de faire couler du sang ou faire du mal à autrui ? Que leurs pouvoirs les empêchent complètement de le faire. Hahahahaha, j'ai gagné !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait moi qui te tuerais. Jamais.

- … Euh … Excusez d'interrompre votre dispute de couple, mais vous lisez dans les esprits en plus ?

- Nop. Elle ne lit rien du tout. Moi non plus. Tu as juste parlé à voix haute. »

Bon au moins il avait retrouvé la miss à l'odeur de rose, avec ce qui semblait être son compagnon. Lui n'était pas un Cupidon à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il était, il avait assez de soucis comme cela.

« C'est un Kelpie. C'est lui qui est la cause de ton comportement. Il a transféré son ressentiment sur toi. Désolé. Enfin je m'excuse pour lui sinon il ne le fera jamais.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. À cause d'eux tu ne veux plus rien faire pour vérifier que tout se passera bien. C'est eux les fautifs et …

- Merci Mint de le laisser tranquille. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne journée et bonne chance pour te sortir de ce merdier.

- … Vous n'allez pas expliquer la situation au shérif ?

- Aucunement.

- Vous allez juste me laisser là ?

- C'est cela, mais on a présenté ses excuses.

- Que je ne veux toujours pas faire.

- … Et vous allez la meute dans la merde avec Stiles en enceinte sans rien faire et en jouant avec nous ?

- Pas totalement. Mint jouera, moi je m'excuserais pour lui, mais l'idée est là. C'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprends calmement la situation. Ah, si tous les êtres avec qui je traite pouvaient être pareil... ça serait tellement bien...

-Je déteste toujours autant ton travail. »

Sur ses mots les deux disparurent dans un nuage odeur rose face à un Danny toujours en cage qui voulait fortement frappé quelqu'un. Là sans même être sous l'emprise de qui que ce soit. Magnifique, cette nouvelle situation de merde. La prochaine personne qui passait le pas de la porte il faisait ses nerfs dessus. Il avait plus moyen. Lui aussi avait le droit de craquer. Comme pour répondre à son besoin tout de suite de meurtre oral voilà la porte qui s'ouvre. Il va pour balancer au certainement innocent qui vient de passer le pas de la porte qui mène à la cellule quand il se fait attraper rapidement le bras pas un hyperactif complémentent en larme. Bon il criera plus tard. Une fois qu'il aura compris ce qui était ENCORE arrivé au matter. Une fois qu'il n'aurait plus Derek qui souhaite l'effacer de ce monde. Une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de Jackson accrocher à Stilles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois plus de Lydia pale comme un linge. Une fois plus de Isaac qui pleure dans le cou de Peter … Quoi ?

« Isaac qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Où sont les autres ?

- Isaac n'a rien.

- Mais... »

En un fort grognement de Derek, un. Isaac semble se rabattre encore plus sur Peter et Jackson se mettre à pâlir en agrippant plus l'hyperactif comme si il se retenait de frapper le dit Peter. Encore une merde a expliqué plus tard. Franchement cette meute on la quittait des yeux deux secondes et déjà on ne comprenait plus rien... Quel erreur avait-il fait de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux pendent deux heures ? Il avait déjà mal à la tête d'avance des explications du fils du shérif. Vraiment un jour il faudrait qu'ils pensent à prendre une autre personne pour expliquer les situations, une personne qui arrive à le faire sans Stiles qui le coupe. L'hawaïen y pensa deux secondes avant de se dire que ça serait tellement trop étrange de ne pas avoir les explications partent à la dérive avec celle grave et compliqué. Trop de drama. Beaucoup trop. Il voudrait peut-être se mettre une balle dans le crâne à cause de cela.

« Danny maman est là pour te sauver… Enfin si tu me sauve avant. Rejoint mon groupe. Pas celui Baby Isaac, il est méchant et il n'aura pas de chocolat. Pas celui non plus Tyran Derek lui il doit plus jamais me toucher.

- Stiles …

- Tu vois ! Il grogne encore alors que c'est lui le coupable ! Il même tuer toute mes mousses au chocolat. Il les a mélangé jusqu'à en faire une simple soupe. Moi je ne veux pas d'une soupe au chocolat ni une crème, mais une mousse. Non Tyran Derek il a dit qu'il fallait vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de lame dedans. Comme si des lames pouvaient se mettre dans les yaourts comme cela. Après il a osé dire que ce n'était pas grave ! Comment ça ne peut pas être grave de faire un crime aussi grand ça devrait être lui derrière les barreaux au lieu de toi ! Isaac aussi il devrait être là-dedans ! Lui il a osé ne pas prendre de partie avec Peter. Bande de traite à votre maman ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous c'est ainsi que vous me remercié. Bonjour la solidarité ! Au moins Jackson lui il me comprend vraiment. Et toi Danny dit que tu me comprends, ne rejoint pas Lydia dans son hérésie et … »

Que Dieu bénisse les mains de Derek Hale. Comment une personne normal pouvait parler autant pour dire autant de choses inutiles ? Au moins il avait eu une explication plus ou moins clair de la situation. Que Dieu bénisse tout de même les mains de Derek, toutes les explications du monde du matter avaient besoin d'une pause. Un jour il pourrait lui glisser un mot sur le fait que se lèvre marcheraient très bien en plus de faire bugué définitivement l'hyperactif. Plus tard. Là tout de suite il ne voulait pas se casser la tête avec un loup qui ne comprenait rien à ce a que son propre loup intérieur. Un jour Ethan avait murmuré dans son sommeil qu'il entendait le loup de Derek hurlé à la lune quand il voyait Stiles et que cela le rendait triste. C'était fou tout ce que pouvait dire Ethan quand il était à moitié endormis. On ne dirait pas ainsi.

« Vous au moins vous êtes venus me sortir de là ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre est venu te voir ? … L'odeur de rose … elle est venue.

- Oui Peter, avec un Kelpie en compagnon. C'est à cause de lui si je suis là.

- Alors on est franchement dans la merde alors. Mais genre jusqu'au cou … et plus encore

- Ah ? Parce que ça vas être pire que de mettre l'un de nous enceinte compte cela ?

- Oui, car si elle est avec un Kelpie c'est qu'il y a autre chose que la simple organisation des Cupidon derrière tout cela.

- Tu es devenu spécialiste de tout cela durant la nuit ?

- Non, j'ai juste étudié le sujet des Cupidons après l'annonce de la grossesse de Stiles. Je n'ai pas voulu jouer à l'apprentie sorcière comme certain. »

Au vus des yeux rageur de Lydia la remarque ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, mais n'en restait pas moins vrai. Le prisonnier poussa un long soupir résigné que les soucis internes de la meute seraient toujours un beau bordel pour pas grand-chose. Le plus important n'était pas là.

« Du coup vous allez me faire sortir ?

- Non. »

Ah, ça c'était Derek ET Stiles qui venaient de répondre en même temps. Pas bon, pas bon du tout même. L'hyperactif se plaça comme naturellement derrière le loup-garou pendant que ce dernier montra correctement ses yeux de Beta à Danny.

« Tu vas rester un peu ici pour apprendre à savoir te tenir en public.

- Je ne suis pas responsable. Je …

- Non, tu vas rester au moins une nuit ici comme cela tu auras en tête de pourquoi tu devras encore t'entraîné. »

L'humain poussa un long soupir avant d'opiner. Ça allait encore être un joyeux moment les mois à venir. Dire que Derek n'était que Beta et déjà sa fonction d'Alpha ressortait. Si Scott lui sortait que c'était une histoire dû au fait que Derek était un né loup pour agir ainsi et non parce qu'il était le père du louveteau dans le ventre de Stiles il allait lui faire bouffé sa nouvelle petite amie. En entier et alors qu'elle serait encore vivante. Que Dieu maudisse en fin de compte Derek Hale pour ne pas savoir faire de juste milieu.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Un avis ?


End file.
